


Just One Yesterday

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Series: Voltron Soulmate AU's [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You Have Been Warned, it's very similar to the other where it's sweet and good but the ending is just really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: In a world where soulmarks change and grow as you soulmate does, follow Keith as he watches just another cargo pilot evolve over the time they spend together.(Stand alone; don't need to read the other. Just Lance's pov of the situation)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Soulmate AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, you know how I said I'd post the Keith pov a few days after my last one... that I posted a month ago.  
> Really sorry about that. Just between online school, mental health, my senior year crumbling apart, my brother's wedding being postponed a year, and just so much other stuff, I didn't have the chance to finish this up until now.  
> Everything is a little less chaotic and I'm feeling much better all round. As a bit of a reward for your patience, I have a funny Klance one-shot finished that I'll post tomorrow.
> 
> As a disclaimer from last time (in case you're new in which case, hi! *waves*) I posted this same story over two years ago on the Voltron Amino App, so in case you recognize it or see similarities, I'm not stealing, I'm reposting my own work. Of course, my writing has improved, so I've changed it up some before sending it off here.
> 
> Anyway, if you made it through that, thanks for your support, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy!

It's always been there, as long as he could remember. It was a bright blue paw print on the back of his right calf. 

He never thought much of it, until  _ he  _ came along.

Keith never knew his name. He was just another cadet at the Garrison, but everytime he would get close or pass him in the halls, it would start to burn.

Sadly, the burn went away, when he lost his temper and gave Iverson that bad eye.

The silver lining was that he could focus more of his time and energy on finding Shiro.

That was until he actually found Shiro and  _ he _ showed up as well. He tried to play it off, like it was nothing, but in reality, his mark was burning like crazy.

Then, this “blue lion” opens up for him and lets him pilot it, well, there was really no way for Keith to be able to deny who the mark was meant for.

When he got to his room in the castle him immediately checked it out. It was glowing a bright blue almost like it was smiling at him.

Keith smiled back.

He checks it occasionally when it feels extra warm, like after their bonding moment or their elevator escape or even just after some teasing.

_ “We are a good team.” _

After a few months of constant warmth, he couldn't feel it anymore. He panicked for a very long time and stared at himself in the mirror. He pushes his hair back and catches something on his hand. He holds it out in front of him. 

He assumes it's his tattoo. It's very different than before. This time, it's on the back of his right hand. It's a tye-dye combination of red and blue. He decides that he is definitely never taking his gloves off now.

He smiled softly to himself thinking about how his soulmate was just chosen as his right hand man by the Red Lion.  _ The universe really isn’t subtle, _ he thinks.

It grew warmer each day as they grew closer together which was nice after they both seemed to ice each other out after the whole Galra thing.

It all felt too good to be true.

It was.

Keith was soon asked to help out occasionally with the Blade of Marmora. It wasn't so bad at first, but the more he left, the more it hurt him and the worse he knew he was hurting the others, especially the one he loved.

He knew it was time for him to just go away for good. He needs to step down and fix the Voltron dynamic.

_ “Leave the math to Pidge.” _

He says goodbye to the team one last time, and they all give him a group hug. He holds back his tears as he walks out the door and gets on the ship. 

Once aboard, he goes to a little private corner.

He slammed his back against the wall and slid to the ground.

He ripped off his glove.

He held his hand to his heart and pressed his head into his knees.

He sobbed as hard as he could. 

While his tattoo transformed one last time. It cracks in half, directly down the center.

It was the coldest and emptiest it had ever felt.

Keith sat on the floor, crying, but thought that the team should be better off without him. All, but Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you made it! Hope it wasn't too angsty and sad for you. Here *hands chocolate* keeps the dementors away.
> 
> I really hope you liked it. Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing.
> 
> I would like to add something a biiiiiit off topic. Another (not very important) reason this was delayed was because I've gotten a new hyperfixation and started cranking something out for that, but then I got worried no one would read it. So now it's just sitting in my Google Drive collecting dust. I have over 9 full pages done, I'm just SUPER self conscious about it. If anyone would be at all interested, (I know I've been really vague, I just love this concept and I don't want it to flop) please say something in the comments and I'll talk about it. (I had an idea to put up a few of the scenes that I've completed into a collection of one-shots to see what people think, but then would people not like it when it's word for word back in the story and???)
> 
> Sorry about the rambling. Once again, hope you enjoyed, please comment, and stay safe! I'll see you next time!!


End file.
